Downhill
by natSVU
Summary: Dickie's life is at stake. Will Elliot and Olivia be able to help him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N the reason why I started to write this story is because of a friend who got himself into trouble. Therefore this story is dedicated to him**

**Ok..that's my second fanfic so far..pls keep in mind that my first language is not english.**

**and i know there is no Olivia and very little of Elliot in this chapter..but this will change! i promise**

**Disclaimer: T**

**well..having said everything..i hope you like it and if so please review and tell me what you think.**

**god bless**

**nat**

**Downhill**

„Hey Dickie are you coming to Josh's party?!" Matt asked his friend while putting his schoolbooks into his locker.

"Uh..I dunno man..." Dickie answered biting his lower lip "school's a bitch and I still haven't finished my history project about the civil war.."

"C'mon man, you can't turn me down! That's THE event of the year. All the hot chicks will be there! Even Rachel is coming!" Matt said trying to convince his friend. "You are just afraid that Mommy and Daddy won't let ya go" Matt went on smirking "Gotta be a hard having a dad as a cop..".

"Dude, what the fuck are ya talking about? Of course they would let me go. I'm not a wimp or something.." Dickie said slamming is locker door shut.

_Did I just say that? Oh man I'__m so screwed!! My mom will NEVER allow me to go there..and my dad..asking him would be a waste of time! They are way too worried because they KNOW that kids get drunk on such parties._

"What time does it start?" Dickie asked looking his friend straight into his eyes.

"Yeah man! I knew you wouldn't weasel out! It's gonna be awesome! Party starts at 8pm at Josh's house. No parents, just booze and hot chicks." Matt grinned patting Dickie's shoulder.

"See ya tomorrow then!" Matt said walking away.

"Yeah..see ya.." Dickie thought sighing.

_How the hell should I convince my parents?__ Telling them the truth was out of question. But lying to mom is like trying to trick a lie detector. I'm so screwed. But what's wrong with having fun at weekends?! Josh parents are really cool, they allow him everything. I wish my mom was like his mom, not so concerned and strict._

* * *

"Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzy!" Get down here dinner is ready!" Katy called her kids while turning off the oven. 

"Ok. Now or never" Dickie thought to himself. Biting his lip he tried to steady his nerves. Lying to his mom would be the hardest thing he has ever done before. But he wanted to go to Josh's party so badly…

All three kids were sitting at the table eating spaghetti. Liz talked about here new crush Bobby. Kathleen remained quiet, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Hey Dickie, how come you're so quiet?" Liz asked in a teasingly. "You're the one talking all the time.."Dickie said glaring at his twin.

Taking advantage of the situation Dickie looked at his mom.

"Actually mom, I wanted to talk to you about something.." Dickie said trying not to blush.

"I wanted to ask you if I could sleep at Kaleb's place tomorrow?" Dickie said trying not to sound like he was lying. "We have this project going on in school, you know about civil war and stuff, and he umm Kaleb, he is really good at it and he offered to help me with my part and I thought it would be a good idea since I'm not really good at it…"

"Kaleb?" mom asked raising her eyebrow. "I thought he was not cool to hang out with?"

"Um…well that has changed mom. He is really nice, and I thought it might be a good idea." Dickie answered trying not to bite his lip.

"Ok. Kathy said "That's okay with me you just have to call your dad and tell him to pick you up at Kaleb's house."

_Oh no! I forgot! It was my weekend ALONE with dad. How could I forget?!__ I really wanna see him!!_

"Can I call him now?" Dickie asked getting up. "Yeah sure..." Kathy said surprised.

Getting up Dickie ran into the living room and started dialling his dad's cell number.

"Stabler"

"Hey dad, it's Dickie"

"Hey son, how're you doing?"

"Fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm fine. I just got home from Olivia's. She needed help fixing her sink…"

_I knew it!_ Dickie tought _There was definitely something going on between his dad and Olivia._

"Well..dad there's something I need to tell you. I really need help with my history project, and a friend offered to help me, which means that I'll be sleeping at his place. Would it be okay if you picked me up there?"

Surprised at his sons determination for school Elliot said "yeah that's no problem! Just give me the address and I'll come and pick you up at, let's say 11am.? That okay with you?"

"Yeah. Thanks dad!"

After saying goodbye Dickie hung up. He felt bad for lying to his mom and dad. He missed his dad, it was weird not having him sitting at the table eating dinner with his family.

But he also knew that it was time to accept the fact that his parents got divorced and both moved on.

_Well…I wouldn't be surprised if my dad started dating Olivia. I mean she is so hot!!_

Laughing at his thought Dickie went up to his room and started to pack his stuff for tomorrow.

* * *

_Knock Knock.._

"What?" Dickie said annoyed by the knocking sound.

"Can I come in or are you hiding a girl in your room?" Liz said restraining laughter.

"Come in…" Dickie said turning his TV off "What do you want?" he asked looking up from his bed. " I know you lied!" Liz said looking down at Dickie. "How do you know?" Dickie said glaring at his sister. "I'm your twin. I can tell when you're lying."

_Damn, he thought..she was right!!_

"So? What are you going to do about it? Telling mom or dad?

"No..I'm not childish. I'm just curious, has this something to do with Josh's party?"

Surprised by her question Dickie shot up from his bed "No.."  
"Yeahh…very convincing Dickie." Liz said faking a smile.

Feeling annoyed by Liz's questions Dickie gently shoved his sister out of his room. "That's none of you business Liz."

Before Liz could reply Dickie closed his door and turned his TV on.

She knew that it would be useless trying to talk to him so Liz went into her room.

_What's going on with him? I saw him talking to Matt. I don't like him..he's such an idiot. He has had many girlfriends..well way too many!!And Dickie..well he is the exact opposite of Matt..and I just don't get it..why does Dickie like to hang out with such a jerk?_

Still concerned Liz went to her room and started reading her book.

* * *

**should i write more??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm always happy to get some!! And thanks for your suggestions. I might use them in my story!! –thank you**

**And before you start reading..there's no Elliot or Olivia in this chapter (again). Sorry for that..it just takes time..but be patient and you'll get LOADS of them :D**

**I'll post the 3rd chapter tomorrow..or today (it's 5 in the morning) so I dunno exactly :D**

**As always please review and tell me what you think..it's always nice to read what people think!**

**God bless**

**nat**

* * *

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Dickie got up and walked to the bathroom. It was 11am and he loved to sleep in. Yawning he took a quick shower not wanting to waste more time because he needed to call Kaleb as soon as possible. 

After 5 minutes Dickie got out of the shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

_Damn! My hair is a mess… maybe I should use some gel?__ I'm sure the chicks at the party will fall for it..At least that's what Matt told him me on Friday…_

After, what seemed like hours to Dickie, his hair was finally looking good.

Wrapping a towel around his hip he quickly headed to his room. After making sure the door was locked he got dressed.

_Oh man..Kaleb..I need to call him!__I hope he'll help me..if not I'll be SO pissed. I mean I already convinced mom and dad! _

Getting his cell out of his pocked he dialled Kaleb's number.

_Please…Please pick up.._

"'lloo?"

"Hey KK it's Dickie..listen I really need your help. I know it's a lot to ask but…I-I am really desperate.." Dicke said in a pleading voice.

"What's up Dickie? 'been a long time.., what can I do for ya?" Kaleb asked sounding surprised.

"Well..I need you as my alibi.." Dickie said holding his breath.

"Alibi…look I'm not a criminal , man.."

"Nah..C'mon KK..I would never do something illegal, my dad is a cop, remember?" Dickie said trying to sound funny. "I told my parents that I would sleep at your place tonight..".

"But you have other plans…" KK said finishing the sentence for Dickie.

"Yeah..I really need ya help Kaleb!"

"Ok…ok…I got it. I'll help ya." KK answered. He felt sorry for Dickie, he knew that his parents where strict and what should happen if I lie?

"Thanks KK!

Sighting in relief Dickie hung up and started dialling Matt's number.

"Hey, Matt listen…Can you pick me up at Kaleb's? Don't ask ok? "

"Hey Dickie! Yeah awesome dude..I'll pick ya up at 7pm."

"Thanks Matt..see ya"

Satisfied Dickie went out of his room and down the stairs. He hoped not to bump into Liz. While heading to the kitchen he thought about their conversation yesterday.

_I hope she didn't tell mom…I'll kill her..well not literally..__but I can't tell. She never lies to mom or dad…_

"Good Morning Dickie!" his mother greeted him when Dickie entered the kitchen.

"Mornin' mom..!"

"Hey…what happened to your hair?" Elizabeth's head shot up behind the kitchen counter.

"Nothing!" Dickie snapped.

"C'mon guys! Elizabeth leave your brother alone." She warned her youngest daughter.

"So..mom..when are we leaving?" Dickie asked trying to sound casual.

"Around 6." Kathy answered while putting the cereal on the table.

"Ok. Good. Thanks mom." Dickie said while pouring milk over his cereal.

He couldn't wait to leave the house. Liz was a pain in the ass.

_Why can't she stop bugging me?! And why am I so mad at her?_

Taking a spoon full of cereal he decided to forget the whole thing.

**

* * *

**

"Mom, c'mon..we gotta go now!" Dickie was standing in the hallway waiting for his mom.

"Well..that's the first time your waiting for ME." She said chuckling under her breath.

The drive to Kaleb's house was quiet. Dickie decided not to say too much, he hated this whole thing. He was a very bad liar and couldn't stop wondering why his mom hadn't noticed.

"So..your dad will pick you up at 11am on Sunday at Kaleb's right?"

"Yup, that's right. So..see ya mom and thanks for driving me!" Dickie jumped out of the car.

"Bye Dickie and take care!"

"Bye." Dickie said watching his mom as she drove away.

* * *

I hope Matt didn't forget to pick me up. Dickie glanced at his watch the 10th time. It was 10 past 7. Matt was supposed to pick him up at 7. It has started to drizzle a few minutes ago and the temperature was falling. Suddenly a blue Ford Mustang stopped right in front of Dickie. 

"Hey climb in dude!" It's freezing and we're already late!" Matt gestured Dickie to hurry up.

"As if it was my fault…" Dickie thought grimly.

Dickie climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door. As soon as he shut the door a stenching smell caused him to turn around. He could see a bunch of open beer cans lying behind the driver's seat.

"Are you drunk dude?" Dickie asked worried and upset at the same time.

"Nah..just had a couple, nothing to worry about man." Matt said while accelerating the speed.

"Are you completely insane?! You can get arrested for DUI, man!" Dickie couldn't believe it.

His sister got arrested for driving under the influence and he was so worried about her at that time.

"Relax dude.." Matt said grabbing another can and handing it over to Dickie.

"I dunno man..I don't wanna get drunk!"

"You're such a loser Stabler. Where's your twin sister? Can't she protect ya?"

"Stop that! I'm not a loser and I don't give a shit about my sister!" Dickie said starting to get furious. He has the same temper as his dad, both are are very short-tempered.

_Did I just say that about my sister? Fuck,…but I'm not a loser…_

"Ok" Dickie said grabbing the beer.

"That's my boy.."Matt laughed gulping down the rest of his beer.

Dickie has never had beer before. He couldn't stand the smell of it. Sighing he took a swig. He almost chocked on it. _That's gross! Isn't it supposed to taste good? Oh man..that's just nasty!_

Ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth Dickie finished his beer right in time. Matt killed the ignition and climbed out of his Mustang. "Let's have some fun!" Matt went over to where Dickie was standing. Though it was just one beer Dickie's mind was all fuzzy.

Entering the house Dickie saw the cheerleading team. _They are so hot..why can't I have a cheerleader as girlfriend?_

"Stabler! Can't believe you actually made it!" Josh smirked handing him a beer. "Where's ya sister? I thought twins should always stick together? Or was it just you and your sister?"

Josh burst out laughing.

"Very funny, man." Dickie said trying not to yell at him.

"C'mon Stabler, I'm just kidding.."Josh said still laughing.

"Right.." Dickie said gulping down his beer. _Why does everybody think I need my sister? I mean she is the one who gets all the attention. I hate to admit it, but I hate that._

Trying to numb the bad feeling he helped himself to a new beer.

Stumbling over some chairs he went into the living room.

Josh's house was huge. It had 3 floors and the living room was 2 twice as big as Dickie's.

"Hey Stabler! Wanna sit down with us?" A guy with black long hair gestured him to sit down.

"Umm..Of c-course. Thaanks maan!"Dickie slurred stumbling over to the crowd.

"Wass-ssup, man?" Dickie was sitting between 5 guys. The one who told him to come and sit with them was DJ. Dickie didn't recognize the others.

"No way!! Stabler is drunk!" the 5 guys burst out laughing.

"Tom, give him another beer!" DJ said to one of his friends.

"Here ya go buddy.."DJ said watching Dickie taking a big swig of his new beer.

"Thankss..thaat's really nice of ya!" Dickie said after finishing the half of it.

Dickie was so dizzy he couldn't even make out who was talking to him. He just took every beer they handed him. The bad feeling about Liz was gone. He definitely liked that.

"I love booze" he thought, a grin escaping his lips.

"What's so funny Stabler?" DJ asked

"Nahh..juust feels great..ya know? Dickie's voice was slurred by the alcohol. "I've never done somethin' like tha-at befo'..".

"You wanna try something else..?DJ asked watching Dickie's reaction closely.

"Wha-what ya talkin' 'bout? Dickie asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uh..i think just booze is boring, that's all..but I understand that. You're just afraid of something new..-" DJ said.

"Nooo, thaat's good..I like new things.."Dickie said as he was trying to sit upright.

DJ pulled a little bag out of his pocket. Dickie watched DJ as he poured the white powder on the table. "Try it Stabler..snort it through ya nose. You'll feel like superman!" Dj said giving him an encouraging smile.

_Fuck..drugs? No way!! There's no way I'll do drugs. Never..my dad has warned me. He would be so mad! He would kill me! But hold on..he's not here, he has no idea and he'll never find out cuz I'll never tell him..so what should go wrong? _

After thinking about it he faced DJ "Gimme that shiit.."

Dickie snorted two lines of coke. He leaned back and waited for the coke to run through his blood system. After a few minutes he felt euphoric and a sensation of energy overwhelming his body. He was no longer tired, he felt ready to take on anything.

_I need to dance..I need to get up and do something. Why am I so energetic?_

Dickie got up and ran through the living room into the kitchen. His heart was beating so fast, he touched his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"Stabler, gimme booze!" Kevin, a big guy, stumbled into the kitchen. His eyes where bloodshot from the booze and he had a boozy breath. Dickie just stood there and watched him.

"Gimme something NOW, you fucked up prick!" Kevin shouted raising his fist.

"Fuck you Kevin. Get it yourself!" Dickie barked trying to go past Kevin.

Dickie was caught off guard when Kevin punched him right into his face. Dickie stumbled back, pain ripping through his nose. He held his nose. Blood was oozing through his fingers.

Dickie went berserk he jumped at Kevin and threw him on the kitchen floor. Dickie raised his fists and punched him 3 times. Kevin who was stronger than Dickie shot his knee up and kneed him in the guts. A yelp escaped Dickie's lips. Clenching his teeth Dickie raised his fists again. Suddenly Josh entered the kitchen with his friends. "What the fuck's goin' on in here? Stop that shit or I'll throw ya out!" Josh warned.

"This piece of shit wouldn't gimme a beer!" Kevin barked.

Dickie who was trying to stop the bleeding of his nose suppressed the urge to kick Kevin.

"Go home man..I think you've had way too much." Josh said pointing at Kevin.

Cursing Kevin ran out of the kitchen.

"You okay?" Josh asked looking at Dickie's nose.

"Yahh..I'm fine. It's not broken." Dicke retorted.

Sick and tired of everything he headed to the living room.

_How messed up was that?? I was feeling like superman – just as DJ said. I hit this prick 3 times. I'm superman…_

He wanted to be a superhero. He liked the feeling of it. Or was it just because it made him forget everything? Dickie didn't care.

He was looking for DJ.

"Hey man!" Do you have more of this white stuff?" Dickie made sure no one could here him.

"Stabler…you sure you want more? You don't seem like the kinda guy who is doing drugs..?"

"I'm not doing drugs! I'm just trying it..that's different." Dickie explained, trying to convince DJ..or did he try to convince himself?

"OK..here ya go man.." DJ gave him on bag.

"Can I have 2?" Dickie asked turning around making sure no one could hear him.

"That will cost ya..that's 3 grames. That makes 130."

"What?! I don't have that much money right now.." Dickie could see DJ's face harden.

"I'm not a bank. I don't give loans or something. Cash or nothing."

"Listen..I'll give ya the money on Monday in school OK?...please?"

"OK on Monday, but If you should forget to pay me…-"

"No..no I'll pay ya.." Dickie said grabbing the little bags.

He went to the living room again and sat down. He was getting tired. His head started to ache and his nose was throbbing. Tiredly Dickie leaned back and closed his eyes…

* * *

**Please let me know what you think...thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own anything..**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions! Please keep them coming! I appreciate every single one!**

**oh..and there is a little of Olivia in this chapter. But there will be more of her pretty soon. I just don't know in which chapter!**

**God bless**

**nat**

* * *

Elliot tried to call Dickie's cell four times. He was about to press the call button again when somebody knocked at his car window.

"May I help you sir?" A woman asked looking curiously at Elliot.

"Ah! Mrs. Taylor. It's nice to meet you. I'm Elliot Stabler, Dickie's father. I'm trying to call my son to tell him that I'm waiting for him in front of your house." Elliot answered giving her a smile.

"Mr. Stabler, its nice meeting you too. But I'm afraid to tell you that Dickie isn't here. He never was actually…" Mrs. Taylor said.

"What? I thought your son Kaleb was supposed to help him with the history project…" Elliot asked getting worried.

"No. I'm sorry sir. Dickie's not here."

"OK. Thank you…" Elliot trailed off..

"You are welcome. Goodbye." Mrs. Taylor walked back into her house.

_What the hell…Where are you Dickie? You are going to be in so much trouble…_

Worriedly he pressed the call button again, hoping his son would pick up.

* * *

His head throbbed like hell. Tiredly he opened one eye. "What's that noise?" Dickie wondered opening the other eye. The pain in his eyes was overwhelming. The light was too much for his throbbing head.

_What..Where __am I? What's that annoying noise and..-_

He shot up, the last day's events coming back.

"Fuck…I'm still at Josh's.." Dickie said looking around. He wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep. Dickie could see Matt. He was still breathing so Dickie guessed that Matt, like many others, where still asleep.

Suddenly his pocket vibrated. "What the heck…?" Dickie thought massaging his left temple.

_My cell…fuck..who's callin' me?_

Dickie glanced at the screen and gasped when he saw who was calling him. DAD.

_Shit. Shit. Shit..What..How late is it?_

He glanced at his watch. It was 11:45. Dickie wasn't tired anymore. He quickly got up of the sofa and went to the bathroom.

_He's gonna kill me..He'll find out and I'll be grounded for the rest of my life._

He shuddered and got sick. He grasped the toilet seat and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Time passed by, he wasn't sure how much time actually passed by, but after he steadied his breath he stood up.

Dickie splashed water on his face. It was useless, the dark circles around his eyes remained and he still felt like crap. He had a bad bruise around his right eye and as he touched it he winced. The good thing was that his nose wasn't as bad as he had thought, just a little swollen.

He knew that he couldn't avoid his dad's calls any longer. He had to face him and tell him that he had lied about everything. He just wasn't sure if he was up to it.

_What have I done? I can't tell him..I just can't._

He reached into his pocket, and took two little bags out.

_No..I can't do that..I'm not __a fucked up addict!_

Quickly he put them back into his pocket. He sat down on the cold floor and started to cry.

* * *

Elliot tried it over and over again but without success.

_Where are you son? Why would you lie to your mom and me? Where are you…?_

He knew that he had to call Kathy. Sighing he dialled Kathy's cell phone number.

"Hey Elliot." his ex-wife said wondering why he would call her. "What's wrong? Did Dickie forget something?"

"No-no it's nothing like that Kath..listen what did he tell you yesterday? I-I mean what did he tell you exactly?"

Kathy started to get worried "He needed help with a project and that he would stay at Kaleb's place till today.. But what's wrong, Elliot? Tell me NOW!" Kathy demanded.

"He lied Kathy. Dickie lied to both of us, he wasn't there. I just talked to Kaleb and he told me that Dickie had called him yesterday. Kaleb should lie about Dickie's whereabouts."

"What?! Kathy shrieked "Elliot where is our son? Where is Dickie?"

"I don't know, but calm down, I'm sure he is okay.." Elliot tried to sooth her.

"How should I calm down when our son is missing? Did you try his cell?"

"No Kathy, I didn't think of that..you know I'd rather call you and scare you.." Elliot's voice was shaking with annoyance.

"Elliot…I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame you..It's just..it's Dickie. He's smart and would never do something like that."

"I know..i know Kath.." Elliot answered.

"Maybe Elizabeth knows something? I'll go and ask her..Call me when you find something out.."

"Yeah sure.." Elliot retorted and hung up.

Just as Elliot hung up Dickie called.

"Dickie, where are you?"

"Dad, I-I'm so sorry..really I am really sorry." Dickie said fighting back tears.

"Listen, Dickie tell me where you are and I'll come and pick you up, ok?" Elliot knew that his son was about to burst out into tears.

"I'm at Josh's…I'll be waiting for you outside.." Dickie hung up.

Wearily he got up from the cold floor. He strode past the boys and girls who where lying on the floor still asleep.

He sat down on the curb outside of the house and waited for his dad to pick him up.

Elliot headed to Josh's place. Josh's dad was one of Elliot's friends and it surprised him that Dickie and Josh got along with each other. They had nothing in common when they where kids so why now?

He almost forgot to call Kathy…he quickly pressed the call button.

"Elizabeth..do you know where your brother is? Kathy asked watching her daughter closely.

"No, mom,…I have no idea..Why should I know where he is?" Liz asked surprised.

"Because you two where talking the other night. You where arguing about something..".

"No – mom I ..I don't know!" Elizabeth said.

_Should I tell her that he's at this party..what if he's in danger..or hurt..or.._

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth. I know you KNOW something. I can tell!" Kathy retorted annoyed by her daughter's answer.

"I – " Suddenly the phone rang. Kathy rushed down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey Kathy..Dickie called me." Kathy breathed a sigh in relief. "How is he?"

"He's okay. He was at Josh's, so don't worry. He sounded okay." Elliot lied.

"Bring him home." Kathy's voice regained its strength.

* * *

As soon as he saw his dad's car Dickie went over and he opened the door.

Quietly he climbed in and held his breath.

"Are you okay?" Elliot turned around in the driver's seat and carefully looked at his son.

"I'm okay dad…"Dickie answered not daring to look into his father's eyes.

""Does it hurt?" Elliot asked gesturing at the bruise and his nose.

"Nah..it's okay. I'll survive it.." Dickie said turning away from his dad and resting his head against the cold window.

"Who did that?" Elliot asked.

"I dunno..some crazy guy.." Dickie said with his eyes closed.

"Are you feeling nauseous or something?" Elliot asked concerned about his son's behavior.

_He doesn't even look at me. What happened at Josh's house…Dickie. Why can'__t you just tell me?_

"Why should I?" Dickie snapped turning his head into his dad's direction.

Taken aback by his son's reaction Elliot cleared his throat "Dickie. I know that Josh's parents are on a business trip, don't try to fool me son!"

"Yeah well…there was a party at his place..so?"

_I'm gonna be in so much trouble..but the best thing I can do is to shut up. I know I should tell him how sorry I am..I'm really sorry, but I just don't wanna be a loser…_

"Did you drink anything?" Elliot asked, he knew the answer but he still wanted to ask his son.

"Dad…C'mon..!" Dickie said slumping further into his seat.

Elliot bit his lip, he wanted to shout at him, tell him how much he scarred the shit out of him and at the same time he just wanted to hug him.

But right now he was just mad at Dickie for acting like a 4 year old!

"Listen, your mom and I will talk about it when we get home. I want you to sit down with us so we can talk about the consequences."

Dickie was aware of his dad's sudden change in his voice

_Oh god..he's mad! I can tell..!_

"Ok…" Dickie reluctantly replied.

* * *

It was 3pm when they arrived at home. Dickie got out of the car. He was so tired and nervous. He just wanted to go and lay down. His head was still throbbing and he felt nauseous, though he had told his dad he wasn't.

There was no way back. His dad led him into the living room, where his mom was waiting for them.

"Dickie!" his mom hugged him tightly.

"Mom.."

Kathy let go of him and stepped back. "You'll be grounded for the next 3 months!"

"What!? Dickie exclaimed. You can't do that! You have no right -"

"Dickie I'm sorry but you made a mistake and now you have to bear the consequences." his dad said.

_That's not fair..just because of one mistake I'm grounded for 3 months..what about the times where Kathleen or Liz did something stupid? I hate them!_

"What about Kathleen? You never grounded her for the DUI thing! Just because of one tiny mistake you wanna lock me up for 3 months? Forget it!" Dickie glared at his parents.

It hit Elliot like a bullet. He couldn't believe what Dickie just said. Elliot glanced over to where Kathy stood, her face was white. She was shocked by Dickie's outburst.

"Dickie, you got so drunk at the party that you fell asleep!" Elliot shouted "You lied to us and scarred us to death. We were worried about you! We trusted you but you've disappointed us!" "What do you want me to do then? Tell you how sorry I am? Well, I'm not because I had an awesome time! I had so much fun…" Dickie could see that his dad's face turned red. "What..you really think I regret it? You both are SO wrong." Dickie threw and angry look at his parents and ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into his room.

"Dickie…" his mother yelled after him.

She turned around, her face pale and shocked by Dickie's behavior. "Elliot..what happened? What have we done wrong?"

"I have no idea Kathy..but I'll talk to him..!" Elliot was about to turn around when Kathy suddenly stopped him. "No Elliot, I think it's time for you to go."

"What? Something's wrong with him..Maybe he got himself into trouble and he needs help..?" Elliot disagreed.

"No, he's upset and mad at both of us. Let him calm down and you can talk to him another time."

Elliot was stunned. "Okay. I'll pick Elizabeth and Dickie up after school on Wednesday. Tell the kids I love them."

Defeated Elliot headed to his car. He felt like somebody had slapped him across the face.

* * *

**Monday SVU squad room**

"Good morning, Elliot" Olivia smiled at him, offering him a donut.

"No thanks Liv." Elliot shook his head.

"Your last chance…Stabler.." Olivia said teasingly.

"Nah..thanks. I'm not hungry." Elliot sat down and glanced at the files on his desk.

"Thank you Olivia!" Munch who overheard their conversation grabbed the Donut.

"Your loss, Stabler!" Munch said while taking a huge bite of it.

Elliot didn't look up from his files though everybody in the squad room burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked touching Elliot's shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah..I mean I'm okay..it's just.." he didn't know where to start.

Olivia frowned "Elliot, tell me."

"Dickie.." Elliot started. "He got drunk the other night and fell asleep, he had lied to Kathy and me." He finished the sentence and sighted.

"Dickie?!" Olivia asked surprised.

She knew Elliot's kids very well. Dickie reminded her of Maureen. He was a very cute kid. He was always smiling and very polite. And this hasn't changed much, as far as Olivia could remember. The last time she has seen him was 2 months ago at Elliot's birthday party. He's tall and has the same stunning eyes as his dad.

"Yeah I know! I can't believe it. But you should have seen him yesterday Liv... He told me he got into a fight and he ended up with a nasty bruise and a swollen nose." Elliot's voice was full of concern. "He yelled at me and Kathy, he even mentioned Kathleen's DUI."

"Did you talk to him?" Olivia cared a lot about Elliot's kids. When Kathleen got arrested for DUI Elliot was devastated. He loved his kids.

"Well..we both did, Kathy and I, but he went berserk." Elliot looked sadly at Olivia. "I'm just so worried, Liv..".

"You want me to talk to him..? Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you and Kathy because you are his parents. You know from experiences that teenagers hate talking to their parents." Olivia gently touched Elliot's cheek, trying to comfort him. "You really wanna talk to him? I mean you don't have to feel responsible for-"

"Shh..Elliot I'd love to talk to him. I really care about your kids..you know that." Olivia said still stroking his cheek.

"Thanks Liv.." Elliot took his hand into hers and got up. "I'll pick him up from school on Wednesday. You can join me and then you can talk to him."

Olivia smiled "Sure. I just hope he's okay with that."

"Thank you Liv.." Elliot stepped closer invading Olivia's personal space. She didn't mind.

"Stabler, Benson! We've got a new case!" Captain Cragen just entered the bullpen. "A young girl reported a rape. I want you two to talk to her." he pointed at Elliot and Olivia.

Quickly Elliot let go off Olivia's hand.

* * *

He felt like crap when he got up this morning. His bruise was turning into a nasty purple.

Annoyed he hit the button on his alarm. It was 7pm.

He closed his eyes again and thought about the conversation with his parents.

_I can tell that they where shocked by my outburst. But I don't care..I always have to be Mr. nice-guy but I'm tired of that shit. I just feel sorry for dad..well at least a little more than for mom._

He opened his eyes again. Quietly he got up and opened the drawer of his desk. He poured out the white powder. Dickie was familiar with the stuff now.

While he snorted two lines and a half he thought about his sister Liz.

_I can't believe she kept her mouth shut. Usually she tells mom everything. Or did she? damn..who cares?_

Resting his head against the wall he waited a few minutes. He could feel his heart racing fast and he could hear voices. Probably his mom's and Maureen's…

He shot up and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a shower he felt like the happiest person on earth. He wasn't upset anymore he went back to his room and got dressed. Making sure the drawer was closed he grabbed his schoolbag and went downstairs.

"Hey mom.." Dickie said shyly.

"Good morning." His mom said.

_Great..she's still pissed..but screw it!_

"I gotta go..so see ya later mom.." Dickie was about to rush out when his mom started calling his name "Right after school you'll come home. Understood? his mom said.

"Yes. I got it..Can I go now?" Dickie asked.

"Eat something Dickie. You had no dinner yesterday so sit down." his mom demanded.

"I'm not hungry, mom. Can I go now??"

"Yes we can go now." Liz said grabbing a peanut butter sandwich.

On their way to the bus station Liz glanced over to her brother. "I told you they would find out.." Liz started.

"That's none of your business. So shut up!" Dickie yelled.

"None of my business? Mom asked me yesterday if I knew something! I lied to her Dickie! I lied because of you.." tears where glistering in her eyes.

"You shouldn't have Liz..I asked ya for nothin'!" Dickie yelled.

"You're such a jerk, Dickie!" Liz snapped´still not giving up she asked "Who hit you?"

Dickie ignored the question. "Fine. Act like a baby. I hope you know what your doing!" Lizzy glared at him and went over to her friends.

"Screw you.." Dickie thought a smile escaping his lips. Though Liz just yelled at him a second ago Dickie couldn't stop smiling. He definitely was in a good mood and felt like superman…

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Any suggestions or questions??! **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ****I don't own anything**

**thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! And I'll use some of your ideas and suggestions – so thank you !**

**God bless,**

**nat**

Dickie almost fell asleep during the history class. He couldn't wait to get home and take a nap.

_Fuck..I'm so tired. And my stomach hurts like hell..I should have eaten something. Damn! 10 minutes left until lunchtime.._

As soon as the bell rang Dickie rushed out of the classroom and headed to the cafeteria. He couldn't wait any longer. He was starving.

_Damn! When was the last time I ate something?__ Saturday? That's right..we had chicken for dinner.._

He was about to enter the cafeteria when all of sudden somebody grabbed Dickie's shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "Stabler, where the fuck is my fucking money?" DJ glared at Dickie. When he didn't answer DJ pressed his face against the wall "Answer me you fucking prick!" He shoved Dickie even harder against the wall.

DJ's ambush horrified Dickie so much that he seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

_Oh my god…Oh my god! He's gonna kill me.._

Grabbing Dickie by his neck DJ shoved him into the bathroom.

As soon as DJ let go of Dickie, DJ turned around to see if they were alone.

"What did I tell ya, Stabler?! What the fuck did I say?" He pressed his index finger against Dickie's chest.

Dickie's eyes widened. He tried to say something but his voice broke. Tears were streaming down his face and he chocked on his words. "I- DJ listen..I-I sorry, I forgot." Dickie stammered.

"Are you fucking with me!?" DJ's eyes narrowed.

"No..but I-I'll give it to you on Tuesday! I promise man!" Dickie was scarred as hell. DJ was dangerous…that's why he was suspended from school. They thought he was a drug dealer but they couldn't prove it.

"On Tuesday.." DJ roared with laughter. "I told ya I'm not a fucking bank!"

All of sudden DJ shot up in front of Dickie's face and grabbed his left hand. DJ twisted his hand around and shoved Dickie against the wall. Dickie gasped in pain and doubled over. Tears sting his eyes. The sudden pain in his left hand was overwhelming and he started to cry.  
"I warned you Stabler.." DJ barked. "You'll give me the money tomorrow. "If not I'll break ya neck.." DJ turned around and left the bathroom.

Dickie lay on the floor. It took him a few minutes before he got up. His hand hurt so much. It was swollen and twisted.

_Fuck..that doesn't look good._

He carefully tried to touch the swelling but the pain was too much. He rested his head against the wall and took a deep breath.

_What am I going to tell my parents?And my sisters? You're such a fucking idiot Dickie!!_

He tried to control his breathing. Carefully he grabbed his schoolbag with his right hand and swung it around his shoulder. Biting his lip hard he headed to the door and opened it.

He tried to fight back tears while he walked towards his locker.

"Dickie!" Elizabeth who was talking to her friends excused herself and went over to her brother. "Are you okay? I saw you stumbling out of the bathroom.

Dickie fought back his tears "I-I'm fine" he croaked.

"You sure..Dickie..don't get me wrong but you look like hell..!"

"Liz..please just drop it okay?" Dickie scratched his throat with his good hand.

Noticing his strange movement Liz' eyes travelled down to his other hand. "Oh shit.., Dickie" she winced pointing down at his swollen hand. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothin' I just slipped and I tried to stop the fall but..well I guess it's broken.." Dickie said faking a smile.

"You have see the school nurse..Dickie..they need to get you to a hospital." Liz voice was filled with concern as she spoke.

"Well..I guess I have a day off then.." Dickie said trying to sound funny but failed miserably.

"C'mon let's go..." Elizabeth said gently pushing her brother down the hall.

* * *

"Yes, it's definitely broken. We need to call your mom Dickie." the nurse said examining Dickie's left hand.

Dickie suppressed a scream.

_Well I could have told you that…_

"We need to call your parents." the nurse said walking towards the desk. "Your parents are divorced?" she asked looking at Elizabeth and Dickie.

"Yes." Liz nodded.

"I'll phone your mother and tell her to pick you up. She is listed as number one in case of an emergency." the nurse spoke.

She picked up the phone and started to dial.

_Just stick to your story. They can't prove that you lied._

As the nurse spoke into the phone Liz gently touched her brother's shoulder.

"You didn't slip..did you?" Liz whispered.

"What? I did. And what the hell is wrong with you? Asking me all this questions? I told ya earlier to just shove it!"

She was stunned by her twin's reply. "I'm so worried about you Dickie. You're acting weird lately. I already talked to Kathleen, you know.."

"Well…I guess she'll be a big help considering her arrest and everything." Dickie scoffed.

Dickie's sister gasped but before she had the possibility to say something the nurse walked over to them.

"Your mom is in a meeting right now. I already talked to her and she told me to call your dad." the nurse said smiling at both of them.

"Your dad will be here in 30 minutes. Elizabeth, I'm afraid you can't stay here. You have to go back to class". the nurse said apologetic.

"O-ok. She hopped of the bed, where she was sitting next to Dickie and walked towards the door. As she was about to leave the room she turned around one last time and looked at her brother. "Good luck..see you at home."

Dickie opened his mouth but Liz was already gone.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm such loser._

Quietly the nurse went back to her desk. Dickie who tried to ignore the pain looked down at his right hand. He couldn't stop trembling.

* * *

"Stabler! In my office!" Cragen stepped out of the door and called for one of his detectives.

Elliot looked at him puzzled and got out of his chair. Olivia mouthed "You're in trouble?"

But Elliot just shrugged his shoulders and went towards the office.

"Sit down for a sec." Cragen said.

"What's wrong cap?" Elliot asked in confusion.

"Your twin's school's just called a minute ago." Cragen answered.

"What – did something happen?" Elliot couldn't sit still any longer.

"No, no. Elizabeth is fine, but the nurse said Dickie's broken his left arm." Cragen tried to calm his detective down. Elliot Stabler was the best father a kid could ask for. He was sure of that. He loved his kids and would do anything for them.

"He what? How did that happen?" Elliot asked.

"He slipped and hit his arm hard." Cragen answered. Not sure of what he should think about the nurse's explanation.

"He slipped?" Elliot furrowed.

"That's what the nurse told me." Sensing the tension Cragen went on "Take him to the hospital and ask him yourself, I'm sure he was just scarred." Cragen said.

"Thanks Cap." Elliot was just about to rush out the door when Cragen said "You can take Olivia with you, if you want to."

"Thank you Captain." Elliot said closing the door.

He headed straight back to his desk, ignoring the stares which were directed at him.

* * *

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked watching Elliot as he grabbed his coat.

"No..Dickie broke his arm and I need to pick him up and take him to the hospital." Elliot answered looking worried.

"Oh god. I'll come with you." Olivia grabbed her coat. "You sure?" Elliot asked not sure if she really wanted to. "Yes I'm sure, let's go."

* * *

"Hello I'm Elliot Stabler. I'm here to pick my son up. He's broken his arm." Elliot looked down at where the secretary was sitting.

"Oh..Mr. Stabler. Follow me." She said walking down the hallway toward a door at the end of it.

"Dickie! Elliot stepped in and walked toward the bed where Dickie was lying. "Dad." Dickie got up and hissed in pain. As he looked up he saw Olivia "Uh..hey Olivia."

_What is she doing here? Should I be happy now that she is here or upset? Fuck.._

"Hey Dickie" Olivia gave him a smile and touched his right shoulder.

He looked into her eyes and quickly dropped his gaze.

Olivia noticed that something was wrong with him. He had a nasty purple bruise right below his eye and his nose was still swollen. She could see the dark circles around his eyes and as she touched him she could feel that he was trembling under her touch.

"Let's get going." Elliot said gesturing towards the door. "Thank you." Elliot thanked the nurse while walking towards the door. "Your welcome" the nurse said. "Take care Dickie." she said smiling.

Dickie ignored her and stepped out of the room. He was in so much pain right now that it was hard to speak. He wasn't even sure if it was just his hand. His whole body ached and his breath became frantic.

"Dickie, are you okay?" Elliot heard the frantic breathing which escaped his son's lips.

"I-I'm fi-fine, dad." Dickie said not bothering to look up.

Elliot turned around and looked at Olivia. Her eyes were focused on Dickie.

"What the heck is going on? Where is the real Dickie?" Olivia was shocked by his behavior. Elliot had told her about the fight, but still she couldn't believe that this was Elliot's son walking in front of her…it wasn't just his behavior, but also his looks. He looked like hell, to be honest. His face was pale and his lips dry and bit open and he seemed to have lost some weight…

"Dickie, what's wrong with you?" Olivia thought as they got into the car.

* * *

**R&R – thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own anything.**

**Sorry for the delay…but horrible things happened. my best friend's dad died in a car accident on Wednesday last week. He's lost his mom the year before and I had to take care of him.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow! Don't forget to review … it'd really appreciate it!!**

**Thank you!!**

**Nat**

The drive down to the hospital was quiet. Dickie sat in the back of the car and tried to focus on something else than the pain.

_Okay..just stay calm. Don't worry. Nobody's gonna find out about the drugs. They won't t__ake blood samples! Fuck what about DJ? I can't tell them that he did it…he's gonna tell everybody that I'm doing drugs! …well technically spoken I'm not doing drugs..I just try it out..it's not like I'm an addict! Fuck..Why does it hurt so much and why am I so dizzy and feel like I'll throw up any second? Damnit..it hurts.._

Dickie gasped out loud. He couldn't stand the pain any longer and his whole body started to tremble.

"Are you okay?" Olivia turned around in her seat and looked right at Dickie. "I-I'm fine.." Dickie chocked trough gritted teeth. Dickie couldn't control his body anymore he leaned forward threw up.

"Shit!" Olivia yelled. She quickly unbuckled herself.

Elliot pulled over and slammed the brake hard.

Olivia jumped out of the car and opened Dickie's door. Dickie knew that he wouldn't throw up again because there was nothing left in his stomach. He was surprised that he actually could throw something up. The last time he ate something was 2 days ago. He focused hard on his breathing afraid that he would pass out.

"Dickie?! Where does it hurt?" Olivia's voice startled him. Slowly Dickie looked up right into Olivia's brown eyes. He tried to say something but his voice broke. Elliot climbed into the car and reached for his son's shoulder. "Dickie, can you hear me?" Elliot didn't wait for his son's reply. He wrapped his hands around Dickie's upper body and tried to get him out of the car. "Let me help you!" Olivia reached for Dickie's feet and together they heaved him out of the car.

Suddenly Dickie started to struggle and scream "NO!! Let go off me!! No-no no!"

_They want to kill me..What do they want from me?? I hate people touching me!! _

Elliot and Olivia were thrown back by his sudden movement. Dickie landed hard on his back while Olivia and Elliot landed on their butts.

Dickie tried hard to focus.

_What the fuck is happened?? Why am I lying on the ground? How come my back hurts so much?_

"Dickie!" Elliot yelled trying to get a grip on his son.

Dickie was startled by his dad's voice. He tried to regain his composure and glanced at his dad and Olivia.

"Sorry.." Dickie mumbled. "I panicked, I guess…" Dickie tried to sit up but the pain in his left hand made him wince.

Elliot grabbed Dickie's right hand and helped him up. Dickie leaned his body against the car. He was too exhausted to say something.

Olivia just starred at Dickie. "What the hell was that about? He acted like we would kill him or torture him..". Olivia thought while glancing at Elliot.

Elliot's face was pale and he was unable to speak. "Can-can we go now?" Dickie asked shyly.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Did he just say that? Did he just act like everything's normal? What the hell is wrong with him? Elliot..say something!" thousands of questions shot through her head. But Elliot just walked over to the car and got in. Olivia followed he partner's movement she couldn't believe it…

"Olivia, stop looking at me like that..you're scaring me.." Dickie said as he flashed a grin.

Dumbstruck Olivia went to the car and got in.

"I'm sorry about the mess.." Dickie said to his dad. "I just got sick dad..I guess my stomach was upset about something I ate earlier.." Dickie lied.

But Elliot remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know anything.

* * *

On their way to the hospital Elliot couldn't stop thinking of Kathleen. When she got arrested for DUI the whole family suffered. Elliot and Kathy blamed themselves but it was mostly Elliot who blamed himself. "I'm a cop, and I can't even protect my kids.." he thought sadly as he pulled over into a parking spot.

"What's going on with Dickie? He's either happy or angry." Elliot couldn't understand it. "Dickie's changed but why and what's the reason for it?"

They got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the ER. While Elliot filled out some papers for his son, Olivia and Dickie walked to some chairs and sat down.

Olivia couldn't hide her concern any longer. She had to talk to him.

"Dickie..tell me what's wrong." She said gently not trying to upset him. The sudden question made Dickie frown.

"Nothin' Liv.." I told you I wasn't feeling well." Dickie looked down at his hands.

"Dickie, you know you can tell me everything. I'll not tell your dad if that's what you're afraid of.." Olivia didn't want to push him, but she had no choice.

"No…Liv, listen I'm doin' fine..I'm just hurting all over, you know..a broken wrist ain't that nice.." Dickie gave her a smile and leaned back.

"But you know where you can find me?" Olivia asked.

"Yea..thanks Liv. I really appreciate it but there's nothing I need to talk to you about." Dickie said biting his lip.

"Okay guys, this shouldn't be taking the whole day. I talked to a nurse, she's a friend of Kathy's and she can arrange something.." Elliot slumped into the chair next to Olivia.

They waited for an hour when suddenly a nurse called Dickie's name.

* * *

"Hey Dickie, how are you feeling?" the doctor smiled at him before greeting his dad and Olivia.

"You're his parents?" the doctor asked looking at Elliot and Olivia.

"No..no" Olivia blushed. I'm his partner. Detective Benson."

"Oh..I'm sorry" the doctor smiled at both of them.

"So..Dickie, how did that happen?" he asked.

"I slipped and fell." Dickie answered not looking at Olivia or his dad. He tried to keep it as short and simple as possible. He wouldn't reveal any details.

"Okay. We need to x-ray it to see what is broken." The doctor explained. "Is there anything else what hurts?" the doctor asked while looking at the file.

"No. just my hand." Dickie said slightly annoyed.

"He threw up on our way down here." Elliot explained. "We tried to get him out of the car, but he flipped out." Elliot's voice was filled with concern.

"Dad.." Dickie said giving him an annoyed look "I told ya I ate something which just upset my stomach. I guess I shouldn't have eaten the cafeteria food."

"Why don't you let the doctor decide?" Elliot answered still wondering about Dickie.

"We'll run some tests, just to make sure you are okay." the doctor said.

"No, just check my hand. I'm fine, really.." Dickie argued trying to persuade his dad and the doctor. "I'm tired and I really wanna go home Dad, please…" Dickie said. He looked tiredly at his dad and Olivia. "I'm just tired and my hand hurts really badly." Dickie mumbled.

Elliot and Olivia looked at the doctor questioningly not sure of what to say.

"Okay." the doctor answered. "A nurse will take you to the radiography."

"Thanks.." Dickie got up and followed the nurse out of the room.

* * *

"I'm sorry to tell you that your wrist is broken. Your middle and index fingers are broken too. You'll need a cast for at least 4 weeks. I'll prescribe you some pain killers. You'll be in pain for at least a week Dickie." The doctor said while looking at the x-ray photograph.

"Is it necessary for him to take them?" Elliot asked concerned.

"Yessir, it is. If not he'll be in pain." the doctor answered.

"Ok. If you say so." Elliot didn't like the idea of his son taking pain killers.

"Dickie, a nurse will put your hand in plaster. Why don't you go with her?" the doctor pointed at a nurse.

Dickie did as told and slowly walked out of the room again.

"Detective Stabler can I talk to you a minute?" Elliot didn't miss the change in his voice.

"Yes, sure." Elliot gave Olivia a questioning look.

"Is it okay if she stays?" Elliot asked the doctor glancing at Olivia.

"It's up to you" the doctor said.

"Yea..it's fine with me." Elliot assured.

"I think your son was lying. Your son's broken wrist indicates that somebody twisted it." the doctor said coming straight to the point.

Elliot drew in a deep breath. It felt like somebody had stabbed him. Somebody actually accused his son of lying…but this somebody was a doctor. Elliot couldn't avoid it anymore. His son got himself into trouble. The truth hit Elliot hard and it hurt like hell.

"I – I know he's lying." Elliot finally admitted. "He has changed doc. He completely acts out of character…" Elliot ran a hand over his face.

"We have very good psychologists here in the hospital…" the doctor started but Elliot interrupted him " No-no thanks, that's not necessary..I really appreciate your help but it's my son.

Olivia wasn't surprised by Elliot's reaction. It's well-known that Elliot Stabler doesn't like psychologists but still Olivia wondered, maybe that's exactly what Dickie needs…

"Elliot…it might be a good idea.." Olivia said.

"No..Liv…I'll talk to Huang, I trust him more than any other psychologist." Elliot bit his lip.

"Ok just make sure he talks to someone." The doctor said.

"I will, thank you doctor." Elliot said.

"That's my job." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

* * *

"El…" Olivia said trying to comfort him "don't blame yourself."

"Liv..I should have noticed it earlier. Now it's almost too late!" Elliot said enraged. "I should have cared more about him than my damn work! I should have learned from my mistakes."

"Elliot..don't go there. You can still talk to Dickie. Everything's gonna be okay El… ."

"We'll see.."Elliot said darkly.

Olivia let out a deep breath, she felt so sorry for Elliot…

* * *

**Review...thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ****I don't own anything!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews – I love every single one!**

**I'm sorry it took so long..!! hope you can forgive me…but school's a bitc**

**anyways..please review and tell me what you think!**

**Nat**

* * *

"Thanks…" Dickie mumbled as he went out of the room with his left arm in a cast.

"You are welcome young man. Take care!" the nurse gave him a quick smile and walked away.

"Yea..whatever.."Dickie thought grimly as he walked down the hallway.

_Fuck…I need to find DJ. I can't wait till tomorrow…But damn where the hell should I get the money from?? I'm brok__e. Shit.._

Dickie let out a shaky breath biting his lip hard. He was starving and felt like crap. Tiredly he walked towards Olivia and his dad.

"Hey Dickie, you're ready to go?" Olivia got up and glanced at Elliot.

"Let's go." Elliot said, leading the way out of the ER to the parking lot. "I called your mother Dickie, she wants me to drop you off and I should tell you that she won't be back before 8pm." Elliot said starting the ignition.

"Okay." Dickie said trying to hide a smile.

_Thank you God!! I just have to ask one of my__ sisters to lend me 130 bugs maybe more. Later I'll meet up with DJ. I'm such a genius!!_

Elliot who looked into the rearview didn't miss Dickie's smile.

"There's nothing to be happy about Dickie! I called Maureen and she will take care of you."

"What?" Dickie gasped. "I'm not a baby dad. I don't need a baby sitter!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Dickie, but I don't believe you and I'm not telling you this again. Maureen will keep an eye on you. End of story!"

"Okay.." Dickie whispered. His dad had won…once again. He felt like the biggest loser ever.

_You really think I care?? You__ are so wrong dad. You really think Maureen can keep an eye on me every second? I'll meet up with DJ and you can't do anything about it, even though you are a cop! _

* * *

As soon as Elliot, Olivia and Dickie entered the house, Dickie ran to his room without saying goodbye to Olivia or his dad.

"Sorry…" Elliot looked at Olivia and shook his head. Olivia gave Elliot a sad smile when suddenly Maureen appeared in the doorway.

"Hi dad!" Maureen gave Elliot a hug "Hey honey!" Elliot said kissing Maureen's cheek.

"Hi Olivia!" Maureen gave her a quick hug before stepping back and closing the entrance door behind them.

"Thank you for helping us out Maureen. I have loads of work to do…"

"That's okay dad! In fact I'd love to sleep in my own room again! "Maureen grinned. "My roommate snores…" Maureen tried to lighten up the atmosphere. She could tell that her father was worried.

"The doctor prescribed him these." Elliot handed Maureen Dickie's pain killers. "You can give him one before dinner, but Maureen listen, just one…"

"Is he in pain?" Maureen asked worriedly.

"As far as I know yes. He wasn't really talkative during the car ride." Elliot sighed.

"Ok. I'll give him one before dinner." Maureen took the pills and tucked them in her jeans pocket.

"Try to check up on him every hour Maur.." Elliot said while running a hand trough his hair.

"Is there something you wanna talk to me about?" Maureen said puzzled. "Why are you so worried about him dad?" Maureen glanced at Olivia who leaned against the kitchen counter.

Olivia knew it was her turn to talk "He's not doing really good and you father and I are worried that he might get himself into trouble again."

"Again what's that supposed to mean? He's gotten himself into trouble before?"

"Yes..hon." Elliot said.

Maureen just nodded. "I'll take care of him dad, don't worry. I might try to talk to him about it.." she suggested not sure of her younger brother's reaction.

"Thank you" Elliot said. Suddenly Olivia's phone beeped. She excused herself and answered it.

"Benson."

"Olivia, it's Fin. Listen the Cap wants to talk to you and Elliot about your case."

"Okay. We're on our way." Olivia hung up "Elliot, we gotta go..".

"Bye honey and take care! I'll call you in an hour." Elliot hugged Maureen and walked out of the kitchen. "Bye Maureen." Olivia smiled at her before following Elliot out of the room.

* * *

"I don't need my big sister to take care of me I can perfectly take care of my self!" Dickie thought while pressing his head further into the pillow. It made him dizzy and his eyes started to hurt. Annoyed he turned around and faced the ceiling.

"Fuck" Dickie mumbled when suddenly somebody knocked at his door.

"Go away!" Dickie yelled.

"I take that as a yes" Elizabeth said entering Dickie's room. "How's your arm doing?" she asked ignoring her brother's annoyed look.

"'s okay." he snapped.

"There's no need to be mad at me Dickie. I wasn't the one who twisted your arm. It was DJ right?" Liz asked starring at her brother intensely.

After school her best friend Lynette saw DJ slamming Dickie against the wall. Liz quickly figured out what happened next, she didn't need Lynette to tell her.

"What the fuck are you talkin' bout!? That's none of ya damn business Liz and I've told ya that." Dickie hissed his voice was shaking with rage.

"You are such a moron Dickie! Can't you see that mom and dad are worried about you? Even Olivia is trying to help you!"

"You have no idea. They just care about me cuz people like me…cuz I finally get all the attention in school I want! You are just jealous!" Dickie barked. He immediately regretted his last words.

"Hanging out with Matt or DJ doesn't make you look cool or tough at all! They are the biggest jerks ever, Dickie. You are not like them. Stop believing that bullshit and pull yourself together! Your future is at stake Dickie." Elizabeth yelled. She took a deep breath watching her brother closely. She knew that she hit the nail on the head.

"I guess it's time for you to go now. "Get out of my room." Dickie simply said.

Stunned by Dickie's reaction she walked out of the room.

"Hey Liz, everything okay?" Kathleen asked. "I overheard your conversation with Dickie."

"Uh..I'm doing okay." She said trying to avoid her older sister's gaze. "Dickie's just being a jerk that's all."

"C'mon Liz. Let's talk." Together they walked down the stairs into the living room.

"You know Liz, I know when somebody's lying to me. I can tell. And you are lying."

"I am not the only one!" Liz bit her lip hard as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I know Liz…you really think I don't know what's going on?" her older sister asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm worried too because I can tell by experience. He's gotten himself into trouble and right now he doesn't want to admit it. I think you should let mom and dad or even Olivia handle the problem. Just try to be there for him." Kathleen said.

"Hey you two! Dinner's ready." Maureen entered the living room and looked between Kathleen and Elizabeth. Liz' eyes were all puffy and as she spoke "We're coming."

"Are you okay?" Maureen asked concerned. "It's about Dickie." Kathleen answered for Elizabeth.

"Oh..I thought we'd talk about this together?" Maureen asked raising her eyebrow.

"She just got into a fight with him and I thought it would be best to talk to her now." Kathleen retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth finally asked annoyed by her sisters' strange behavior.

"We wanted to talk to about Dickie. Kathleen told me everything and we wanted to make sure that you are okay and we wanted talk to you about it…" Maureen explained.

"Thank you.." Liz said wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry honey. Kathleen hugged her younger sister afraid that she would just burst into tears.

* * *

**Dickie'll have more "screentime" in the next chapLOL!**

**thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own anything!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming…please!**

* * *

Dickie was seething with rage. "How could she do that?" he grabbed his pillow which lay on the bed and tossed it against the wall. Enraged he grabbed the side of his desk and knocked it over. His schoolbooks, pencils and desk light hit the floor hard. The desk lamp shattered and the floor was covered with pieces of broken glass.

"Fuck" he yelled out in agony. Dickie slumped down and starred at the mess. "Fuck Fuck Fuck!" He crawled through the cullet and cut his knee open. Ignoring the sharp pain he frantically searched the floor. He finally found what he was looking for and quickly got up.

He went to his nightstand out pored the inside of the bag out. He cranked up the volume of his stereo while snorting the coke.

He lay down on his bed waiting for the drugs to kick in but after what seemed like hours he felt a little more energetic. "I gotta find DJ! That crap isn't kickin' in!

He grabbed his cell and started dialing. "Yo DJ it's me."

"What the fuck…Stabler! You got my money?" DJ roared.

"Who the fuck do you think am I?! Yes I have ya fuckin' money DJ" Dickie lied "but listen..I might need more…"

"Pay me and I'll provide you with the best crack ever." DJ offered.

"Ok. Where can I meet ya?" Dickie asked.

"I'm at a party right now. Call Matt he'll swing by later. He can pick ya up." DJ hung up.

"Yeah..this will be the best night ever!" Dickie glanced at his watch. 7:55.

"Mom's gonna be home soon. I better eat something before I call Matt. My sisters have already eaten and I'm starving to death. " Before opening his door he glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand over his pale face. The dark circles around his eyes were still there and to be honest they seemed even darker. His pupils were dilated because of the crack. He hoped that they other's won't notice…Turning away from his reflection he opened the door.

Dickie rushed out of his room and almost bumped into Kathleen. "Whoa, watch out!" he said stepping aside.

She looked at him closely. "What was that noise?"

"Uh..what noise?" Dickie asked puzzled.

"You're bleeding!" Kathleen pointed at his bloody knee.

"What? Uh..nah that's nuthin..I accidentally knocked down my desk light and I cut myself as I cleaned up the mess." Dickie lied.

"Okay…you need a band-aid?" Kathleen asked.

"Nah.. I just wanna eat something. I'm starving Kathleen." Dickie explained.

"Mom's gonna be home soon. I think she wants to talk to you Dickie." Kathleen said changing the subject.

"Whatever.." Dickie gave her a look and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and put the chicken and rice into the microwave.

After a minute he sat down with the hot plate in his right hand and started to eat.

"Hey Dickie." His mom just entered the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"Hi mom" Dickie said.

"How are you doing honey? You feeling any better?" Kathy asked warmly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm fine." Dickie said clearing his plate.

"Does it hurt?" his mom asked pointing at his broken hand.

"Little bit…" Dickie said biting his lip.

"Did Maureen give you your medication?"

"No I didn't. He has to eat something before he takes them." Maureen answered for Dickie.

Dickie's head shot up. "What is she still doing here?" he thought grimly.

"Okay. So you should take one now." his mom said.

"How many should I take?" Dickie asked as Maureen handed him the pills.

"Dad said you should take one." Maureen answered.

Dickie swallowed the pills with some water. "Um…thanks and goodnight guys!"

"Hold on mister!" his mom said sharply.

Taken aback by her voice Dickie turned around and faced his mother.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you up and drive you down to the hospital Dickie but I was very busy." Kathy said "but that's not what I want to talk to you about." Kathy said looking between Dickie and Maureen.

"What's wrong with you? Please tell us how we can help you. I talked to Olivia and she told me that you got sick."

"Damn Olivia..how could you??why did you have to tell mom?" Dickie thought angrily.

"Dickie?" his mom said repeating the question. "What's bothering you?"

"I-I…nothin's wrong with me mom. I'm doin' fine." Dickie lied.

"Please Dickie…" Maureen interfered.

"Are you kidding me? Why's everybody asking me that question? I told ya I'm doing fine!" Dickie shouted. Realizing his mistake he went on. "I know you are worried about me but there's no need to be worried, honestly. Dickie explained.

"Your dad will pick you up after school tomorrow."

"How come?" Dickie asked.

"I don't know." Kathy answered.

Elliot talked to Huang right after they dropped him off and made an appointment for Dickie. At first Kathy didn't like this whole idea but after Elliot told her the truth about Dickie's broken arm she changed her mind.

"Are we done? I'm tired." Dickie asked his mom and Maureen.

"Yes Dickie." Kathy sighted.

Not wasting a second Dickie headed to the stairs and up to his room.

"I hope Huang can figure out what's wrong with him." Kathy said glancing at her oldest daughter.

* * *

Dickie starred at the watch on his nightstand. It was 11pm. His clothes were soaked in sweat and he had a terrible headache. He grabbed his cell and dialed Matt's number. 

"Matt it's Dickie. I just talked to DJ and he said you should pick me up."

"Stabler. I heard you broke ya arm…"

"Shove it up ya ass Matt…where are ya?"

"I'm on my way Stabler. But listen you gotta bring some bear with you. Understood?" Matt said. "Okay..ok. We might have beer at home."

"I'll be there around 11:30pm." Matt said before he hung up.

"I hope everybody's asleep. Mom looked exhausted today..so the chances are high that she's asleep.

Tiptoeing out of his room Dickie quietly went to the fridge. He took out a six-pack and put it into his backpack. He looked over his shoulders before walking into the living room. He went to a drawer and took $300 out. As soon as he put the money into his jeans pockets he made his way to the entrance door. "I am just borrowing the money…I'm not stealing it." Dickie tried to calm himself down but it didn't work. "Fuck that.." Dickie finally said. He walked down the street and sat down. "I hope Matt's not gonna be late like last time!"

Time passed by and Dickie got bored. Eying his backpack he took a can out and opened it.

He took a mouthful of the bitter liquid and pressed the cold can against his forehead.

After a minute he finished his beer and was about to open another one when suddenly Matt's car turned up in front of him.  
"Yo get in!" Matt shouted.

Dickie quickly opened the door and got in.

"Stabler..you have my beer?" Matt asked glancing at Dickie's backpack.

"Here ya go." Dickie said handing the beer over to Matt.

Dickie helped himself to another one. "Stabler take it easy man. There's plenty of booze waiting for us!" Matt said teasingly.

"Shut up and drive." Dickie scoffed.

The two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

"Olivia, Elliot go home. It's midnight and you're working on this case since 2 days without any leads. 

"But cap! Olivia argued. "We can't just give up!"

"I'm sorry but there'll be other cases tomorrow…and you two will focus on them."

"But…" Oliva said.

"No Olivia!" Cragen said cutting her off. "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thanks for backing me up Elliot." Olivia glared at her partner.

"Oliva...the captain is right. Elliot said. "Let's get going…" Elliot said grabbing his and Olivia's coat.

"You want me to drive you home?" Elliot smiled.

"Yeah..sure. Thank you." Olivia answered. "Um…El, did you talk to Huang?"

Elliot's smile vanished. "Yes I did and to be honest I've no idea what Huang was talking about. He wanted to see Dickie as soon as possible. That's why he has an appointment tomorrow right after school. I'll pick him up and bring him with me."

"Huang is the best Elliot." Olivia tried to support his decision.

"I know..I just hope Dickie is okay with that." Elliot smiled sadly.

"El, you know that he won't be happy about it. You are doing the right thing." Olivia said.

"I know Liv…I know.."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Olivia asked while Elliot unlocked the car.

"You mean Munch, Fin and Cragen?" Elliot got in and started the motor.

"Yes.."

"I think Munch and Fin know about the party and I might have mentioned that got drunk. The cap knows about the broken hand…but why are you asking me this?" Elliot glanced over to Olivia.

"Because Cragen asked me. He wanted to know if Dickie was alright…" Olivia explained.

"What did you tell him?" Elliot frowned.

"I told him that Dickie's kinda difficult right now…"

"That's it?" Elliot asked.

"Yes…I think you should tell him Elliot." Olivia advised.

"Maybe…" Elliot said.

* * *

The loud music was almost unbearable for Dickie's ears and his headache. 

"Where is DJ?" Dickie shouted.

"He's over there." Matt shouted back pointing at a tall guy leaning against a wall.

Dickie went over to DJ "Yo!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"Stabler! How's ya arm doing?" DJ roared with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dickie yelled.

"Watch ya mouth! Where's my fuckin' money?" DJ barked.

Dickie took the money out of his backpack and gave it to DJ. "Do you have sumthin' else besides the usual stuff?" Dickie asked coming straight to the point.

"Show me the money and I'll give you whatever you want." Dickie gave him another 100 bugs.

"Robbed a bank?" DJ grinned.

"What do ya have?" Dickie asked ignoring DJ's comment.

"What about crack?" DJ asked leading Dickie into a room.

"That's bullshit!" Dickie roared closing the door behind him.

"Then I've sumthin' special for ya Stabler." he handed Dickie a bag which contained dark brown powder.

"What's that?" Dickie asked raising his eyebrows.

"You tell me…just try it out Stabler." DJ said. "You just snort it via ya nose like you did before.

"How much?" Dickie asked.

"That makes 90 bucks." DJ answered.

"Fuck..You are such a shithead." Dickie said handing the money over to DJ.

DJ took the money and went out of the room. "See ya!" he yelled after closing the door again.

Dickie sat down on a chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck…"

He snort a line and leaned back. After a while he got up and left the room. His head stopped throbbing and the dull pain in his broken hand vanished.

"Let's have some fun!" Dickie said feeling a surge of euphoria spreading through his body.

* * *

**Review..I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own anything.**

**Thank you SO much for your reviews!! You guys made my day!!! keep them coming! - thank you!**

**nat**

* * *

"Thanks for driving me Elliot...goodnight!" Olivia smiled at him and got out of the car.

"Wait!" Elliot jumped out of the car and ran over to Olivia grabbing her arm. "I-I…Thank you Liv…" Surprised by Elliot's sudden words she blushed "El, you know that I care about your kids…"she hesitated for a moment "and you…"

"I know Liv and I'd like to thank you. I can't tell you how grateful I am." he said softly running a hand over her cheek. Elliot took her face into his hands and kissed her forehead. "Thanks.." he whispered.

"Elliot…" Olivia said resting her forehead against his chest "please talk to the rest of the team and especially to Cragen. I am sure they would love to help you and your family. That's why we are here for Elliot..you don't have to do this on your own. But just asking Huang might not be enough."

Elliot abruptly stepped back and Olivia stumbled forward. "Why are you mentioning this right now? I told you I'll think about it…" Elliot's body tensed up and he let out a deep breath.

Olivia knew that she had destroyed this moment. But she was also aware of the fact that Elliot had a son who was in big trouble and needed help. She had to resist the temptation…" I just have to…" she sighed not allowing herself to think about this anymore.

"Elliot…I'm so sorry" Olivia moved closer and hugged him. "Trust me Elliot. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Liv..what if it's already too late? What if he –"

All of sudden Elliot's cell vibrated in his pocked. His eyes winded when he saw the caller's ID.

"Kathy…what happened? His voice cracked.

"Dickie…" Kathy sniffed into the phone "He's not in his room. He's gone Elliot. We can't find him. Maur, Kathleen and Liz were searching the whole house but couldn't find him. Elliot I'm so worried…"

Elliot's face fell. He steadied his breath and focused on something in the distance.

"I'll be right there Kathy okay?" Elliot hung up and looked at Olivia.

"He's not at home. Dickie isn't at home Liv.." Elliot's voice broke and he looked down at his feet. "Damnit! I should have stayed with him…It's all my fault!" Elliot hissed.

"No Elliot! Listen to me! You did everything you could. It's not your fault and now let's get going..we should talk to Kathy and the kids. Maybe the kids know something…".

"You don't have to-". Elliot started but was immediately cut off by Olivia. "C'mon…let's go Elliot."

Quickly they headed to the car and got in.

* * *

Dickie had no idea how late it was. He didn't care and he couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Everything seemed so perfect. All the sadness and pain was gone.

"Hey cutie.." a girl staggered towards him holding a beer can in her left hand.

Dickie wasn't sure if this was actually happening. He focused hard and squeezed his eyes shut. After he opened them again the girl smiled at him "Ya a friend of DJ?" she slurred.

"Kinda.." Dickie answered. His eyelids were droopy and his eyes were watery. He sniffed twice and started coughing.

"What's your name?" the girl asked taking a sip of her beer. Dickie ignored her and scratched his neck.

The girl shot him an angry look "fucking junkies. You've had your chance…" then she disappeared.

"What the fuck was that about?" Dickie wondered tiredly leaning his head body against a wall. His mind was all fuzzy and he almost nodded off.

"Hey…I know you!" somebody behind Dickie shrieked.

Dickie raised his eyebrows and turned around. "Who are ya?"

The girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She held a vodka bottle in her one hand and a cigarette in her other.

"You're in my history class" she laughed and took a big swig of the liquor. "What are you doing here anyway? That's not the kinda people you usually hang out with!" she giggled.

"I've ch-chan-ggeed.." he slurred. Dickie's brain was working in slow motion and his tongue didn't allow him to speak properly.

"What said?" the girl asked moving her body closer to Dickie's.

"I've ch-chaanged" he repeated focusing hard on his words.

"Sweet…" she laughed softly. "You want one?" she offered him a cigarette.

"Thanks." Dickie lit his cigarette.

"You know…I love your eyes." she took a drag on her cigarette.

"I love ya eyes too.." he mumbled.

Dickie's extremities felt heavy and his mouth was completely dry. He licked his lips over and over again but nothing helped..."Fuck what's that about?" Dickie thought to himself. A sudden drowsiness rushed trough his body.

"Ya name is Stabler..right?" the girl with the blue eyes asked.

"Yeees" Dickie managed to say.

"You wanna come with me?" the girl asked eyeing him curiously. Dickie was about to say something when suddenly Matt appeared out of nowhere.

"Stabler what the fuck are ya doin' with mah gurl?" he roared raising his fists.

"Leave him alone Matt!" the girl yelled. "I told ya..it's over!"

"s'everythin' okay?" Dickie rubbed his eyes and looked at Matt.

"Tryin' to hit on my gurl Stabler?" Matt grabbed Dickie and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it!" the girl screamed trying to help Dickie. Matt pressed him further into the wall but Dickie remained quiet and motionless. "Tryin' to srew my gurl?"

"I am not your girl Matt. Let go off him! You fucking shithead!"

"Shut up bitch! Or you'll regret it!" Matt yelled back. He let go off Dickie and glared at the girl.

Dickie tried to follow their conversation but soon gave up and slumped down. He felt nauseous and bit his lip hard. He rested his head against the wall and nodded off. When he opened his eyes again Matt and the girl with the blue eyes were gone. Dickie decided to go and search for Matt because he was the one with the car and he really wanted to go home.

Wearily he got to his feet and almost doubled over. His head was swimming and he sweated like hell. Dickie scanned the room and went into the kitchen. "Anyone seen Matt?" Dickie shouted and scratched his neck. Dickie tried to stop the itching but nothing worked.

Dickie got no reply so he decided to check out the rooms of the apartment. He carefully opened the first door. No one was in there. "Fuck" he hissed under his breath.

Dickie stumbled to the next door and opened it carefully.

"SHIT!" Dickie's eyes widened in disgust and horror. He couldn't believe his eyes. Matt was on top of the girl he was just talking to and hit her across the face.

Dickie wasn't sure whether this was true or not. "You are hallucinating..the drugs are messing with you.." Dickie slammed the door shut and headed to the bathroom. "This can't be true..no- no.. no fucking way!" he vomited on the bathroom floor. "Fuck.." he thought and slumped down. "I gotta go back and help her! I have to call dad but then he'll find out and..and I'll be so screwed!" millions of thoughts shot through his head. "I can't let her down even if this will be the end of my fucking life."

Dickie quickly got up and ran towards the room. Everything was blurry and his eyes hurt like hell.

Dickie hesitated for a second before he finally opened the door…

* * *

**Please review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: don't own anything.**

**I'm so sorry for the delay!**

**I've been very busy the last 2 weeks and school's really a pain in the ass sometimes ;)**

**I hope you can forgive me ;P**

**Ohhh..and please review! I'd love to read what you guys think..!! ..please..**

**Thank you!!**

**nat**

* * *

Kathy and the girls were sitting in the living room when Elliot and Olivia arrived. It's been almost 2 hours since they noticed that Dickie was missing.

"Lizzie, I need you to tell me everything you know…" Elliot looked at his youngest daughter.

Her lip started trembling as she spoke " I don't know dad. I..I..he..Dickie has a new friend, Matt. They hang out a lot and I..I guess Matt offered Dickie a ride to the party last weekend..he must have picked him up and – " she started sobbing. Elizabeth's voice sounded afraid and uncertrain. "I know who broke Dickie's arm…".

"Who?" all of them asked in unison.

Liz chewed nervously on her bottom lip unsure of what to say. "His..his name's DJ..he uh..he was the one who broke his arm.." she trailed off and shook her head in agony. "I should have told you..I'm so sorry dad! Mom, I'm truly sorry!" Lizzie winced and buried her face in her her hands.

"Shh…honey, it's okay.." Kathleen sat next to her youngest sister and tried to sooth her. "It's not your fault Lizzie."

"But...but…" Lizzie sobbed.

"No, Lizzie "Olivia said softly. She kneeled down and rubbed the girl's back. "You did everything you could. No one's blaming you honey. Try to calm down Lizzie, I promise you we'll find him."

Elliot just stood there..unable to say something. "This can't be true..no way my son just ran away ..Did I fuck up again? At first I fucked it up with Kathleen and now Dickie? It's all my fault. I should have kept an eye on him…should have cared more about my kids..not my damn job!" he ran a hand through his hair and folded his arms across his chest as he glanced up uncertainly at Olivia.

Olivia eyed Elliot carefully "Elliot, do you want me to call Cragen, Fin or Munch?"

"What?" Elliot's eyebrows shot up. "I – I don't know Liv.." he said tears stinging his eyes.

"They know that something's wrong Elliot. Even the captain asked me if I knew something…".

"Maybe Olivia's right.." Kathy sighed as she glanced at her daughters. At first Olivia couldn't believe her ears. Kathy was actually backing her up. Elliot sighed meeting Kathy's eyes.

"I'm as much worried about Dickie as you are, Kathy…but I wanna give him another hour. If he hasn't returned by then I'll call them…" Elliot said weakly.

Elliot glanced away out of the window. It was raining buckets…"Am I doing the right thing?" Elliot asked himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay El,…if that's what you wanna do.." Olivia answered but Elliot just kept staring out of the window waiting for his son to return.

* * *

Dickie found the room empty. No sign of a struggle. No sign of Matt or the girl. They were gone. "Fuck…!" Dickie yelled.

"Where did they go? Did Matt kill her..? Dickie shook his head "Nah..he'd never do that.." Dickie closed the door and headed back to the living room. He felt terribly sick again and the itching got worse. Dickie's stomach was cramping and he couldn't control his feet anymore.

He stumbled forward and hit the floor hard. "I gotta get outta her!" Dickie thought wearily trying to get up.

"Yo Stabler! Where have ya been man?! A deep voice made Dickie jump. His eyes were all blurry and he could hardly make out who it was. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes to clear his vision. It was Matt. He looked down at Dickie and gave him his biggest grin.

"Matt..what..what are you doin here?" Dickie croaked.

"I could ask you the same dude…" Matt frowned. "Let's get going..I'll drive ya home."

"What?" Dickie asked in confusion. He was baffled by Matt's sudden demeanor.

"C'mon!" Matt urged, pushing Dickie towards the entrance door of the apartment.

Dickie didn't resist. As much as he wanted to say something against it he couldn't. He just followed Matt's instructions and got into his car.

"You look like shit Stabler. " Matt said while he started the ignition.

"Fuck you.." Dickie slurred.

"Yo..there's no need to be rude!" Matt shot back.

"How come you are so fucking nice? I know what you did to her Matt and I'm sure as hell will tell my dad!" Dickie yelled. He clenched his teeth and fixed his eyes on Matt.

Suddenly Matt started laughing. Dickie looked at him in confusion. "You can't tell your dad, Stabler." Matt said matter of factly. "You would risk you own ass. You really think they'd believe someone who is addicted to drugs?? They gonna run some tests and everybody will find out that you're doin drugs, Stabler! Every single person will find out..and your dad's gonna kill ya man! He'll be so disappointed of ya…not to speak of ya mom!"

Dickie yelped "You can't do that! Are you fucking blackmailing me?!"

"It's up to you Stabler." Matt went on "You can either tell on me or live in peace." Matt smirked.

"You can't be serious! What happened to the girl, Matt?" Dickie was getting furious.

"None of ya business…!" Matt slammed the breaks hard and stopped in front of Dickie's house. "Get out…now!" Matt barked.

"No..you'll tell me at first what you did to her!" Dickie demanded.

"Nothing..the little bitch just ran away.." Matt answered. "And now get out!" Matt barked.

Dickie felt tears welling up behind his eyelids. "Uh..Stabler..I forgot something!" Matt grabbed Dickie's arm and pulled him back into the car. "That's a little gift.." he handed Dickie a bag. "Wait until you're alone…then open it." Matt smiled.

"Ok..okay" Dickie whispered.

"See ya in school tomorrow Stabler..and don't forget about our secret."

How could he actually forget it? The mere thought of it made him sick. Stepping back Dickie's eyes followed Matt's car until it disappeared behind some trees and bushes. It was still pouring and within a minute he was soaked to the skin. Tiredly he made his way to the house. As quietly as he could he opened the door.

"Dickie!" the sudden voice made Dickie spin around. "Mom…" Dickie started but was soon cut off as the others stepped into the hallway. "What..what's goin on? Did I miss sumthin?" Dickie said jokingly.

"Where the hell have you been, son?" Elliot tried to keep his voice low but he couldn't.

"I..uh..you know..I…umm.." Dickie spluttered.

"I think we should go and sit down." Olivia said softly walking into the living room.

Dickie rubbed his bloodshot eyes and took a deep breath. Tiredly he slumped down on the couch.

Elizabeth eyed her brother worriedly. She could tell that he must have had a rough night. His clothes were soaked and dirty and his hair stood on end. His eyes made her flinch. They were as red as fire. "What happened to you? What happened to my brother..I thought twins were supposed to share everything. What's wrong with you?"

"Hey Lizzie…you okay?" Kathleen whispered.

"Huh..? What..? I-I'm fine. Lizzie retorted.

"You sure?" Kathleen wasn't buying it. She could tell that Lizzie was lost in thoughts.

No, really I'm fine." Lizzie said and gave her sister a weak smile.

Kathleen returned her smile and leaned back.

Finally Kathy and Elliot joined the others. Olivia could tell by the look of Kathy that she had been crying. Olivia wanted to help them so badly but she just didn't really know how. As much as she loved Elliot's kids, they weren't hers.

"Dickie.." Elliot said in a low voice "your mom and I have decided that you should live with me for a while."

"What?" Dickie's head snapped up. "Why? I mean..I-uhh..dunno dad." Dickie's voice was thick and he was too exhausted to finish the sentence.

"Pack a few things and be ready in a few, Dickie." Elliot said.

"uh..okay.." Dickie struggled to his feet and went upstairs.

No one dared to speak. Finally Kathleen opened her mouth. "What's gonna happen now? I mean…it's 3:15am. Some of us have to go to school tomorrow..well today…"

"I'll phone the school and I'll excuse you." Kathy's answers where short. She was completely exhausted. "I think it's time for you guys to go upstairs and get some sleep…" No one dared to say something. Kathleen knew that their mother was too tired and to be honest she was exhausted too.

After Maureen, Kathleen and Elizabeth said their goodbyes Elliot, Olivia and Kathy waited for Dickie.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow Kathy." Elliot sighed.

Kathy didn't reply and just looked at him. After a few minutes Kathy finally said something. "Please take care of him Elliot..I think he's drunk…and…he might throw up tonight..so..make sure he-"

"I know Kathy..I'll take care of him." Elliot said.

Olivia looked between them. She didn't know what to say…she knew that Dickie wasn't just drunk. Living with an alcoholic for more than 15years Olivia knew better.

"You still want him to see Huang?" Olivia asked.

"I'll take him with me to work. I don't really wanna leave him alone all by himself…" Elliot answered sadly.

"When's the appointment?" Kathy threw in.

"Around noon." Elliot said.

Suddenly Dickie stepped into the living room. He tossed the backpack on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"You ready?" Elliot picked up the backpack.

"Think so.." Dickie said weakly.

"Bye Dickie!" Kathy hugged her son tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Bye mooom" Dickie managed to say. His hands started trembling but before anyone could take notice he broke away from his mother and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Bye Kathy." Olivia said. She led Dickie out of the room and together they walked to the car.

"Don't worry Kathy. He'll be alright" Elliot waited for them to leave the house.

"How could we miss the signs Elliot?" Kathy's voice trembled slightly.

"I don't know…" Elliot answered. "I'll give you a call after I talked to Huang…" Elliot said.

"Okay…" Kathy said.

Elliot turned around and headed to his car.

* * *

**Please review!**

**thank you...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys – I'm back. Sorry that I kept you waiting sooo long. Thanks to those who asked me to post a new chapter! – and didn't give up ;)**

* * *

The drive to Elliot's apartment was unusually quiet. No one wanted to say anything, even Elliot seemed to be exhausted. A few times Elliot glanced into the rear view mirror at his son's reflection. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep.

Olivia noticed Elliot's movements. She turned around to look at Dickie. Sadly she sighted and turned around to face Elliot. "You want me to stay at your place and help you?"

Slowly Elliot turned his head to Olivia, his eyes fixing the streets "No Olivia..I think I'll be alright..but thanks" he mumbled tiredly. "You must be tired too Liv..I'll drop you off at your place."

"You sure?" Olivia asked. Elliot nodded before glancing back into the rear view mirror.

It was 4:15 when Elliot and Dickie finally arrived at their place. He was so thankful that Olivia helped him out with Dickie..he didn't even know how to thank her. But now he has to focus on his son and help him – alone.

Elliot still wasn't sure if it was the right decision to call Huang. Soon the whole squad will find out and that's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

Softly he tried to wake his son up "Wake up Dickie..C'mon you can sleep in your bed."

Dickie slowly opened his eyes. "W-where are we?"

Elliot was a little taken aback by his son's question. "At my apartment. And now c'mon it's cold."

Still confused Dickie managed to get out of the car. It seemed like hours to Elliot when his son finally went to bed. Tiredly Elliot took his son's bag and opened it. He hated to do that but it was necessary to go through Dickie's stuff. Elliot was about to throw it back on the ground when he spotted a little bag. Carefully he opened it and what he saw made him want to cry out. "What the fuck…drugs. He actually brought it into my house?" Exhausted he ran a hand through his short hair "I never thought it was that bad…I'm so sorry Dickie."

Elliot had no idea what sort of drugs Dickie had brought into his house. "I guess I have to ask Fin…" he mumbled to himself.

Once again Elliot checked on Dickie who was sound asleep in his bed. Tiredly Elliot went into his room and lay down.

* * *

The following morning was rainy and cold. The rain drops were beating on Dickie's window. Annoyed by the noise he slowly opened his eyes. The bright light was too much for his brain to bear. 'Ouch..what's going on?' his head hurt like hell and his body felt like it was hit by a truck. Cursing he lifted his head off the pillow. At first Dickie couldn't make out where he was. The last day events hit him like a blow to his face. "Fuck… What the hell am I doing at my dad's apartment?"

Wearily he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to the window. "What am I doing at dads? Fuck..'he sucked his lower lips. Finally his memories from last night came back.

'Where's my bag?' Dickie frantically stumbled through his room in search for his bag.

Alarmed by the noise Elliot went straight into Dickie's room catching his son off guard. 'What are you doing son ?" Dickie's head shot up from under the table. "Hey dad…I-I couldn't find my socks.." Dickie stammered.

Elliot fixed him with his blue eyes. "We need to talk Dickie. Go and take a shower now. I'll make us some scrambled eggs'. Not waiting for his son to answer Elliot closed the door behind him and went straight to the fridge.

* * *

"Hey Olivia, do you want some coffee?" Munch asked holding a cup of coffee in his right hand so Olivia can see it.

"Sure, thanks Munch" Olivia smiled tiredly. She had dark circles around her eyes and she certainly looked like she could use a cup of coffee.

'Where's Elliot?' Munch asked handing the coffee over to Olivia. 'Cap's gonna be pissed when he is late again.'

Olivia was about to answer when Captain Donald Cragen flung open the door and strode into the squad room. He certainly did not look pleased.

'Good morning Cap' Munch waved at him with another cup of coffee.

'It is not a good morning Munch but thanks' Cragen sighted taking a deep breath.

'What's wrong cap?' Fin asked who was busy filling out some papers.

'I am stuck in court all day. Commissioner wants me there. I just have to collect a few files from my office.' the three SVU detectives could tell that their captain definitely was not in a joking mood.

'I'll hand the command over to Elliot…' Cragen looked around the office in search for his detective. 'Where is he?' this question was directed at Olivia.

'Well…I don't know for sure. But I'm sure that he has a good reason for being late.' Olivia answered casting a glance at Elliot's desk.

Sensing that something was not odd Cragen did not elaborate this topic further in front of the whole squad. 'Okay then! Munch you are in charge now. I have to get going. Good luck! Oh and Olivia, we'll talk about it later' Cragen gave Olivia a small smile before walking into his office.

* * *

Watching the water drops drying on his skin, Dickie slowly ran a hand through his damp hair.

He was still feeling a little nauseous and his broken arm hurt. His head throbbed and a dull pain crept through his chest. He took a deep breath in order to steady his nerves and to regain control over his aching body.

Dickie knew he couldn't avoid his dad any longer. As he was about to turn the doorknob a sudden image appeared in front of him. He was standing in front of a closed door and his arm was reaching to the door wanting to open it. He could hear noises coming from inside the room. Slowly he opened the door and there she was; blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Her lips were thin and defined. She wore her hair in a ponytail. All of sudden the face was fading away. Dickie wanted to grab it but he grasped at nothing…

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
